


The Ring

by Soramizu



Series: The Ocean [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, brujay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 杰森不觉得布鲁斯有多爱他，他从来不会留下来，但是今天不一样





	

**Author's Note:**

> 最后还是写成了系列  
> 我觉得分个类吧还是……  
> 这个系列大概都要这么结尾了

戒指这种东西，一开始也不过就是给奴隶的东西，用于标记这个奴隶属于谁，过了一千多年后才变成象征爱情和追求的东西。  
……所以这算单纯的爱？  
杰森翻身从床上爬起来，烘干机完成了工作，布鲁斯换好了衣服正准备出门。  
“老头子。”  
“怎么了？”  
……他本来想问布鲁斯要不要过夜，不过话一出口他就怂了。  
“……没什么，路上小心。”  
布鲁斯出去了。他听得到蝙蝠车开走的声音，像只落水狗一样躺回床上。  
布鲁斯从不在他家过夜，他甚至会和猫女过夜，不过他从来不会在他这里过夜。  
他看着手上的戒指。  
——只想要你，他只爱你。  
“说什么狗屁情话，还不都是假的。”他摘下戒指想扔进垃圾桶，最后他还是在进行了激烈的思想斗争后把戒指戴了回去。  
等到天亮，他又会变成布鲁斯·韦恩，又会变成那个花花公子，风流倜傥，情场得意，身边美女如云，他总能带回家几个共进晚餐在家里过夜。他从小时候就知道了，他那时候觉得他的父亲陪那些一夜情的美女们更多一些，不过他一个流浪儿出身的孩子也没什么理由抱怨。毕竟他们还能一起吃早餐，他们可以一起夜巡踢坏蛋的屁股，他是蝙蝠侠的罗宾。  
可是现在不一样了。  
他不知道布鲁斯有多长时间去陪伴达米安，不知道这些年过去他有没有学会当一个好爸爸，或者他还是选择把孩子交给任劳任怨的迪克去带——哦，可怜的迪基鸟，听话懂事布鲁斯最重要的人，跟蝙蝠洞的妈一样替他带孩子。  
他突然有点同情迪克了。  
老头子不是一个好爸爸，也不是一个好情人——一夜情倒是不错，但是长久的感情……看看猫女和塔利亚吧，再看看他——如果他算的话——，一个若即若离，一个分道扬镳，到他这里他压根就不相信布鲁斯的鬼话。  
他信他爱他，他们在交往，但是永久的，他不抱希望。布鲁斯永远是单身才有不断的绯闻，蝙蝠侠除了父母外没有任何弱点。好嘛，他就是个地下情人。  
但那也行了。要是真让别人知道了，蝙蝠崽大概要爆炸了。我拿你当哥，结果你泡我爸。  
……不过他们到底是谁先开始这段关系的？  
算了。  
杰森换了个姿势让自己的腰舒服一点。他不想去清理自己了，也不想换床单，就这样吧。布鲁斯从不会帮他清洗甚至是清洗身体，他们进了门要么先休息一会儿，要么就接吻，吻得老二发硬，把衣服扒了直接去床上做爱——粗暴、激烈的性爱。做完了，布鲁斯简单整理下自己就回去了，他从来都是自己拖着身体去洗澡，换床单，再倒下睡觉。  
每次都是。  
他又看了看手上的戒指。  
或许他的确爱我，就是没那么深罢了。只想要我一个男人的意思？那我可得好好谢谢他。  
他累坏了，让他睡吧。  
梦里他梦到他妈的他怀孕了，一个大男人怀孕了，然后生出一对双胞胎，两三天就十四岁了，吵着闹着要跟她爸住，直接在所有人面前说他只是他爸的小情人，根本配不上布鲁斯。这句话让他一下就醒了。  
……干他妈的他应该把屁股里的精液清理干净再去睡的。  
早上七点，很好，他才睡了三个多小时。杰森拖着步子去洗澡，精液已经结块，他花了半天才清理干净，在洗手间里骂骂咧咧了半个小时。  
七点半，哥谭的天已经亮了。  
杰森在阳台看了一会儿，给植物浇浇水，对着戒指发愣，然后开始整理卧室，向家具们打招呼。  
“你好，床。你好，床单，我要给你一个澡。你好，枕套，你也是，我会把你们好好洗干净放进温暖的烘干机的。”  
他懒得穿衣服穿鞋，就套了条睡裤，光着上身赤着脚下楼，把床单枕套塞进洗衣机。“你好，洗衣机，今天也得要你洗衣服。”他说。“你好，烘干机，等洗完了你就要工作了。”  
差不多八点钟了。以前的时候他和布鲁斯会在大宅一边聊天一边吃早餐，阿尔弗雷德会给他倒牛奶让他赶快长个。然而现在他的确是全家最高最壮的了，却也再也回不去了。  
下次让迪基鸟或者小红给他带点阿尔弗雷德烤的饼干吧，至少早上配上牛奶吃两块还能让他有一种“家的味道”。  
……想什么呢，这里才是他的家。  
就在他这么想的时候，有人开门了，用钥匙，杰森一惊，来到门后做好准备伏击这个人——  
“……布鲁斯？”  
他换掉了蝙蝠侠的衣服，还刮了胡子，手里拎着个纸袋，装着快餐店的早餐。  
“我以为你回去了。”  
“我又巡逻了三个小时左右。”布鲁斯把手里的东西放下。“我觉得你该醒了，就过来了。”  
“过来干嘛？喂食吗？”  
“你昨天跟迪克说过你最近喜欢吃那家快餐店的早餐，每天都买。”  
——去你妈的迪基鸟，我要和你绝交一个月。  
“你把自己洗干净了。”  
“不然呢？等你给我洗，大少爷？”杰森扭头坐下，打开纸袋，拿出早餐汉堡，剥开包装纸吃了起来。他看到布鲁斯手上戴了个戒指，和他的一样，这让他的内心又开始涌起了海浪。  
——大概……他是认真的吧。  
“好吧，下次。”布鲁斯也坐了下来，拿出一个汉堡。“我喜欢做完后你的样子。”  
“你这是什么口味？”  
“培根蛋。”  
“……去你妈的。”  
他恶狠狠地咬了一口他的汉堡——猪肉蛋，他喜欢。  
“我以为你这次又是干完就走。”杰森狼吞虎咽吃下一个汉堡，又拿出第二个。“这次居然回来了，你很闲？”  
“有什么问题吗？”  
“你不管你的公司和绯闻了？还有大量的记者美女等着你呢。”  
“你想赶我走吗？”布鲁斯把剩下的汉堡吃完。“很遗憾你今天无法得逞了，杰森。”  
“你打算赖在这里了？”  
“不能叫赖，我在交往对象的家里有什么不对吗？”  
杰森没话说了。  
“我今天没约会。”他说。“我也没安排别的事。”  
“你该把时间腾出来陪达米安。”  
“我会的，但我要抽出一天陪你。”  
……他这是什么意思。  
“别用那种眼神看我，说得好像我有多稀罕你似的。”  
“四个小时前还哭了一脸说爱我的似乎也是你。”  
“你这时候记性可真好。”  
“一直很好。我还记得你答应我在你家的时候你要听我的话，并且叫我主人。”  
“……我去你妈的布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“我允许你再叫五分钟。”  
“……我想喝可乐。”  
五分钟后他端着杯子大口喝着碳酸饮料，布鲁斯在桌子对面看着他，他手上的戒指还戴着，他原本以为杰森会把它扔进垃圾桶，但他依然好好戴着。  
“还喝吗？”  
杰森摇摇头，站起来把早餐的包装纸丢掉，把杯子洗干净，然后站到他面前。  
“你今天想怎么做？”  
“嗯？”  
“……主人你今天想怎么做？”  
“和你睡一觉。”布鲁斯拉着他上楼。“你是睡了一会儿，我一夜没睡了。”  
“我一直以为主人是个每天工作二十五个小时的工作狂。”  
“你知道我也会睡觉，杰森。”  
他们回了卧室，布鲁斯对于已经从一团乱的卧室变成整洁干净的卧室一点都不意外，杰森有一点洁癖，他从来都会像阿尔弗雷德有自己的技样把家事打理好。  
“你还是一如既往的爱干净。”  
“我可不像你一样有阿尔弗雷德，主人。”  
布鲁斯脱掉马甲和衬衫，然后脱掉长裤和袜子，杰森在他背后看着他肩背的线条和动作觉得他已经心跳加速了，等他回过身的时候他的心跳已经快超速了。  
“我挺喜欢你这个表情的。”布鲁斯碰了碰他的脸颊。“一副绷不住喜欢还强装没事的样子。”  
“……我可以说一句操你妈吗主人？”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，贴近他，脱下他的睡裤。  
“你居然没穿。”他挑了挑眉，杰森的脸都开始变红了，支支吾吾地说我以为今天就只有我一个人了。  
“没想到我会回来？”  
他点了点头，然后把脸别开——他不争气的老二硬了，他在想晨勃这个理由够不够糊弄过去。  
“睡觉吧，杰森。”布鲁斯亲吻他的头发，拉他躺下。“我知道你还累，我也很累了，我们睡一觉再去做别的。”  
“别的？”  
“如果还不到夜巡的话，我们可以去约会。”  
“……谁要和你约会。”  
然而他往布鲁斯的怀里缩得更紧了。  
“睡吧，杰森。”布鲁斯亲吻他的额头和鬓角。“我不会走的，放心吧。”  
他能感觉到有戒指硌在他的后腰上，布鲁斯的手就在那里，抚摸着他的皮肤，抱着他。  
和他的一样。  
“是，主人。”


End file.
